<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You've Got To Be Kidding Me... by Doldrum365</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497534">You've Got To Be Kidding Me...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doldrum365/pseuds/Doldrum365'>Doldrum365</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:16:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26497534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doldrum365/pseuds/Doldrum365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Naru has had enough of hiding her true self, and Kiba is there to show her the way. Can love and fate conquer all? or will that nasty Uchiha throw everything off course?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I like FemNaru fics. So that’s what I’m gonna write. IF you don’t like long-winded, “heavy petting” scenes. This isn't for you! lmfao!</p><p>"BAKA!" Sakura screamed, bashing Naruto over the head.<br/>
"BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TALKING TO SASUKE-KUN LIKE THAT!"<br/>
"I WAS SPEAKING MY MIND SAKURA! AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME BRAINWASHED, TROLL-DOLL, WHORE LIKE YOU ARE! ALL YOU EVER DO IS FOLLOW SASUKE-BAKA AROUND GOING Oh Sasuke-kun, when would you like me to bend over for you, is right now okay? SERIOUSLY GET A FUCKING LIFE!" Naruto screamed at her. She had reached her breaking point for bullshit and her pink haired teammate had been the one who pushed her. Naru looked up from the ground to see her two other teammates staring at her.</p><p>"What! Think I can't form a literate sentence?!?! I'm tired of you all thinking i'm some brain dead blond that can't tell North from South!" Naruto yelled, turning her steely gaze towards Sakura. The girl had tears running down her face, she hadn’t grown much over the years. Even with Granny teaching her strength, she was still mentality unfit to be a kunoichi. Well that was her opinion anyway. </p><p>“Why are you crying? Did the things I just say hit a little too close to home? Maybe you should stop trailing behind to Uchiha and make some decisions for yourself. You’re nearly 23 Sakura. It’s time to stop playing fangirl to an obvious prick who doesn't care about you. Take your own life in your hands and live for yourself.. Not someone else.” With her mind spoken Naru turned to leave.</p><p>“Naruto. You can’t speak to your teammates that way…”</p><p>“They aren’t my teammates anymore Kakashi. Last I checked, I’m no longer a genin. Sakura is a chunin and Sasuke-baka is a Jonin. Our “team” structure does not exist. When was the last time we were all sent on a mission together?! It's been over a year. This is not a field operational team. It’s just sparring and useless training that I’ve outgrown.”</p><p>“Dobe”</p><p>“I’m especially tired of having to train with you. I fought you. I brought you back. And you’re still the golden child of Kohona. You weren’t even suspended. They promoted you for Jonin unfairly too. We all know it. I’m just tired of keeping my mind to myself. I’m going home. Don’t bother with your little speeches either.” </p><p>With that the blonde shu-shinned away. Tired of the day. Sore and hungry, she just wanted to go lay in bed and read a book… or actually, go out drinking. That's what she wanted. She’d just have to change her bandage and clothes first.</p><p>Earlier that day&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>Another freaking day of training with a fucked-up squad. Yeah!</p><p>Naruto slowly got out of bed, careful of the stitches on her side.</p><p>"Fuck.” The blood that had leaked out during the night stuck to the gauze uncomfortably, pulling at the skin around the wound.</p><p>Slowly she stood and made her way over to her cracked, and old shower. She slowly stripped out of her sleep shirt and carefully removed the browning bandages, then slid the shower curtain open and stepped in. She took a deep breath, bracing against the cold water she was sure would come. She had woken up late so she knew there would hardly be any left. </p><p>She quickly but thoroughly washed away the grime of yesterday's training session, willing her teeth to not chatter. The icy water offered some relief, but her side was still tender.</p><p>"Bastard could have given me a heads up. . ." She grumbled. Sasuke just had to pull out his fancy knife (a.k.a. sword) of his and slash her side into a mess. She had quickly performed an illusion jutsu to make the wound look less severe. She wouldn't want any of them poking around, it would only lead to trouble. No one in her age group knew that she wasn't actually a boy.</p><p>It’s not like she had planned on cross-dressing, everyone had just assumed that she was a boy. Her choppy short hair and oversized jumpsuit had probably led to that assumption, she just decided to go along with it. After being cornered when she was younger… it was just safer to play a man in a man’s world. Being a man has its perks, men have less restrictions, and less moral and social standards following them around. It made her hard life a little easier, and she thought that she deserved that much at least. </p><p>So without a second thought the young girl continued on as a boy, quickly finding out the puberty wasn’t a friend to her cause. When she turned fifteen she was sure that no one discovered her secret, through binding and genjutsu her physique was soon that of a young man. Her golden spiky hair was actually long and flowing, her impressive six-pack and pecs were actually soft curves over firm but not unsightly muscle. The genjutsu was so strong that she herself forgot she was a woman sometimes. But the thing that kept her most inconspicuous was her IQ, or her ‘lack’ of it. </p><p>Now she wasn't one to brag, her alter ego was very different than herself in some respects, but she could probably dig deeper into a mind than a Yamanaka if she really had the desire to. That being said… She had learned early in life that by keeping herself aloof and dumb, she could avoid prying eyes.</p><p>When being assigned teams after graduating she had thought the Uchiha boy would quickly see through her guise. If not him then surely Kakashi no Sharingan would pry. But after first couple of months or so, without anyone discovering her secret, she decided that the rest of her team was to dumb to look beneath the underneath. So she had taken their stupidity in stride and shocked everyone with her brute power and skill.</p><p>"They never suspected a thing after all these years. Idiots." She muttered as she started the long task of binding her chest. She was unfortunately cursed with a pair of D's that were almost impossible to hide. Luckily no one ever questioned her baggy attire.<br/>
"Another long day with halfwits." She stated, zipping up her infamous orange jacket. " Might as well get started.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Baka Baka Baka</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Now&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>As Naruto stormed off the training field, she knew she had overreacted, she knew this would raise suspicion, but she didn't care. All that she had ever really cared about was becoming a great ninja, and eventually starting a clan of her own. </p><p>She had never really given thought to how she would break the news to the general populace. That their great hero was a heroine. She also hadn’t taken into consideration what would happen if the council found out. Most likely she would be ordered to procreate, and fire out babies in rapid succession, in order to create a stronger village Those damn old council members. They always had to stick their nose where they didn’t belong. <br/>.<br/>"Shit" she mumbled. "I've really done it this time."</p><p>She rounded a corner and caught sight of Ero-sennin. Not even he knew that she was actually a woman. And thank Kami he doesn't, I really wouldn't want him asking me to be his research material. That would be incredibly awkward and gross. She shivered, That would be a nightmare!</p><p>"ERO-SENNIN!" She shouted, waving her hand in the air, aware that he hated the nickname, but she just couldn't help herself.</p><p>"Naruto! I thought I told you to stop calling me that, you're scaring off my research." He ran over, looking frantically up and down the street, trying to make sure non of the local beauties were looking their way.</p><p>Naruto deliberated for a moment. What would Ero-sensei think if he found out she had been lying to him all this time? What am I thinking? He would just be upset that I didn’t help him with research. She was already well aware of her lineage.. As was he. Maybe he already knew and decided to not say anything about her cross-dressing…</p><p>"Sensei." Naruto said in a calm and serious voice. Thoroughly shocking Jiraiya. "If. . . If I were to tell you something. . . something BIG. Could you, and would you keep it a secret?"</p><p>"Naruto. . . I think i already-YYEEEOOOWW!" Jiraiya screeched, the fist that hit his face sent him flying. Courtesy of the great ba-chan.</p><p>"He's the biggest pervert ever! Thinking he can get away with sneaking a peak of me in the shower! LUNATIC!" She stormed off without another word. Leaving Naruto behind thoroughly confused and . . . well . . . speechless.</p><p>Maybe it's for the better. She thought. Hell, maybe it was even a sign!</p><p>She sighed. "I really need a drink."</p><p> </p><p>Several hours later</p><p> </p><p>When she had gotten home, she had immediately undressed and taken a cold shower, not bothering to re-disguise herself. She had then ventured into the back of her closet, and removed a hidden, and complicated, seal. This revealed how large the closet actually was, nearly deep enough to be considered a walk-in. </p><p> </p><p>Men don't need large closets. But let's face it, a girl needs clothes. And shoes. She smiled to herself. Maybe I can't be a girl all the time, but in the night I can be whatever I wish. That was why she kept the closet full of feminine clothing. Without the henge or chest binding, she was virtually unrecognizable. Even the whisker marks on her cheeks faded away to nearly nothing.</p><p>She wouldn't be vain enough to call herself a knock-out, or even beautiful. But whenever she went to the club, the men seemed to fawn over her, and she had gotten quite a few hateful glares from women over it. She slipped on a pretty little black number. It was backless, and came down to about mid-thigh, one of her more risque pieces of clothing, but hey, why not? It had beading around the plunging neckline in intricate patterns, that faintly resembled throwing stars, trailing down her stomach and hugging at her hips. It caused an alluring slimming illusion, on her already toned body. She slipped on a pair of black stilettos, threw on a little lip gloss and eye-liner, and she was ready to hit the dance floor and drink the night away.</p><p>She gave her hair a little shake, the straight locks flowing down to about the top of her ass. She adored her hair. She remembered when Sakura had to cut hers in The Forest of Death, and she had actually felt a bit of pity for the girl. She knew she had been trying to grow it out for her precious Sasuke-kun but it had taken a while for her hair to get back to any sort of normal looking. She took great care and pride in her hair and it would REALLY piss her off if someone were to ever fuck with it.</p><p>She grabbed her little clutch bag, and shut off the lights, made a clone male Naruto, and shu-shinned herself to a little alleyway about a block from her home. </p><p>Little did she know that someone had been watching her, and had seen the beautiful blond readying herself in the apartment. The black eyes lingered on her curves as she walked out of site further into the apartment. Confusion was written across their face, they hadn't seen the clone being made, but they certainly didn't recognize the blonde knockout dressing in the apartment. They didn't know what was going on. But they were going to get to the bottom of it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Inu's Are Faster Than Foxes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was nursing her second drink, watching the night unfold before her eyes. Watching other women dance with their dates made her chest ache with jealousy. She wished she could do that with someone. . . if only for one night.</p><p>She turned away from the dance floor, and stared into her drink, slowly stirring it with her finger.</p><p>"Now what's got a pretty little girl like you lookin' so down?" She looked up seeing a no-name chunin, still dressed in the standard uniform from his shift. Unremarkable. Perfect for a quick toss in the sack. </p><p>“I’m just watching all those women dance with people. And I wish I had a big strong ninja to throw me around a little…” she teased, looking up from beneath her lashes. </p><p>Hook--line--and … sinker</p><p>This was just starting to become too easy. Maybe she had learnt a little too much from Ero-sennin. Is this how she was going to live? Stuck with just one night stands forever? She certainly hoped not, but at this rate, with her true identity being a secret. There was little hope of any other option.</p><p>She let the stranger lead her to the dance floor. His hands on her hips, and her backside grinding into him was all the foreplay that was needed. They were soon in the hall that led to the bathroom, hands and tongues were touching and tasting everything that was bare. The stranger's hands on her hips moved to slip under her dress. His left hand on her ass and the other quickly making its way underneath her panties…</p><p>“Wait…” she breathed, she was suddenly unsure of why she was in the hallway. Why was she with this strange man who wanted nothing more than to enjoy her heat for a few minutes and leave. “Wait.” She pushed on his shoulders, the large man’s frame dwarfing her 5’10’’ height. His hands shot up to grab her wrists. Oh no…  He held her harshly against the wall, hips hips ground into her own. “Stop it, I don’t want to do this anymore!” She yelled, but her voice was drowned out by the loud tempo in the club. Fuck. </p><p>He switched his hold on her wrists, capturing both in one of his meaty hands. He tore at her panties, and plunged calloused rough fingers inside her.  Please not again. </p><p>He made a mistake, her now joined hands flew through the signs for her favorite genjutsu. <br/>“Minds eye technique: go fuck yourself” </p><p>The man in front of her fell harshly to the ground. Hiss eyes wide as the fake sensations filled his senses. It was one of her crueler techniques, which she rarely found a use for. But in this instance it served her well.</p><p>She quickly scanned the area around her, making sure that no one had seen her. It wouldn’t do for a stranger to think that she was an enemy ninja. She straightened her dress, discreetly removing her wrecked undergarment in the process. She threw it on top of the would-be-rapist. </p><p>“Piece of shit.” </p><p>“He doesn’t look like he’s having a good time.” Her head snapped up. </p><p>Standing in front of her was none other than Kiba Inuzuka, the heir to his clan, and youngest in her generation to make it to Elite Jounin. His techniques being clan based made it difficult for him to train genin coming out of the academy, so he had taken the title gratefully. He wasn’t a fan of snot nosed kids.</p><p>“Who are you?” He asked head tilting a little when he did. She felt her cheeks heat. </p><p>“None of your damn business,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ve had a hell of a night and I don’t really feel like being interrogated. I’m leaving.” She started stepping over the genjutsu trapped man, attempting to make her way toward the back entrance.</p><p>“Now, now. You know I can't in good conscience let you leave. I just watched you take out a shinobi of Kohona. And to be honest I don't recognize you, I need you to answer a couple more questions for me.” The Inu man stated, raising his voice. They were starting to attract too much attention. </p><p>“I defended myself. I’m sure you can smell why Inuzuka. If you need more than that track me down.” She shu-shinned. Leaving the Inuzuka man a little confused, and very pissed. All he wanted was to spend his night off chasing tail and getting drunk, and now he had to track down a potential enemy. </p><p>“Why can’t anything be easy.” Slamming his drink back, he set the empty container on the bar and opened the back door. The night had turned a little brisk, but he was naturally warmer than most. That blonde on the other hand would get chilly rather quickly with that much skin exposed.</p><p>“Well I guess I’m technically still chasing tail, so I shouldn't get too mad.” He smirked.</p><p>What an interesting night it was turning out to be. </p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;<br/>When she had shu-shinned away, she hadn’t expected him to be on her trail so quickly. But she could sense the speed that he was closing in at, she would have just a few moments before he would be on her. Channeling chakra into her feet, she increased her speed. This was the most asinine way for her to get herself caught. Out of all the possibilities and plans she had gone through in her head. Defending herself from some asshole raping her had never been the cause. And the Inuzuka hadn’t been a blip on her radar either.  Damn he’s quick. </p><p>She increased her speed further, quickly leaving the boundary of the village, making her way toward the hokage monument. Ji-Ji had shown her the secret tunnels there when she was little and on her own. He said “If you ever need to hide that you should run to my ear,” and he would listen to her problems. That old man was a trickster in his own right. He had put a secret entrance behind that stone ear on the mountain that only a few people were keyed in to use. Hardly anyone knew of it. It was her best chance to lose the quickly advancing man behind her.</p><p>Just a few hundred feet...</p><p>She inhaled, and jumped over the edge. Letting her hand rest against the side of the monument she slowed her controlled fall until she was just behind the tip of his stone ear. She quickly formed the ram sign and slammed her hand against the stone, funneling in a small amount of her chakra. </p><p>“Hey there sweetheart, why are you running so fast?”</p><p>Her neck snapped up to see the Inuzuka perched on Ji-ji’s stone ear. He wasn’t even out of breath. The stone in front of her moved, and she swung into the entrance, she formed the snake seal. Before her hand could touch the cavern floor the Inu man’s hand was on her wrist.</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>“Ah Ah Ah. You’re making it awfully hard for me to talk to you Kunoichi-chan.” Kiba swept her legs, pushing the mystery woman onto her back harshly. He’d be kind, but only after he knew who she was. In a shinobi village you could never be too careful about strangers, and he had just watched her take one of their forces down in the bar. He straddled her hips, and slammer her hands against the stone floor beneath them.</p><p>“This would be a whole lot easier If you just cooperated and told me who you are babe. I don’t like manhandling women.. Unless they ask for it of course.” He further questioned, leaning in closer, “ I think going a few rounds would be fun, in the bedroom or on the training field.” He smirked.</p><p>The blonde beneath him thrust her hips up with as much power as she could. Kiba didn’t even budge. She struggled harder, her heartbeat increasing as she started to panic. She closed her eyes and thrashed against him. Still startled from the incident in the bar and the stress of her secret being blown wide open was making it hard to breath.</p><p>“H-hey. Hey! Calm down! I’m not gonna do anything to ya. But in all seriousness I need to know if you’re friend or foe. Take a deep breath.” Why was she panicking so hard? She was terrified. He could smell her fear rolling off in waves. The scene in the bar came to the front of his mind.</p><p>“I’m not going to take advantage of you or force myself on you. I have more honor than that. My clan values women, they keep the heartbeat of our clan going, without them we Inu men would be nothing. IF i let go of your hands… do you promise to keep still and calm down?” He was starting to panic himself. Odd. </p><p>“P-please let g-go of me…” the woman panted out. Her chest was heaving in an attempt to properly inhale. “I p-promise. Please…” He caught sight of wetness running down the sides of her face, and he instantly released his grip. But stayed firmly seated on her. </p><p>Her arms rushed to her chest, trying to alleviate the pressure she felt. There was nothing there. She panicked harder. Shit Shit Shit</p><p>“Listen blondey, you need to slow down or you’re going to black---”  was the last thing she heard before she lost consciousness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Mother's Intuition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Any recommendations or remarks or ideas are welcome! I’m trying to improve myself as a writer. And even though I need to use spell check and watch myself type, I still want to write stuff down!! Thanks in advance :P</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>“Maaaaaaaah! This is just fantastic!” Kiba whined, “Now everyone is gonna think I’m a massive perv cause of this! You better be grateful when you wake up that I decided to not turn you over to ANBU….” The weight on the blonde on his back was proof enough that, even thought she looked small, the woman was pure muscle. The skin on the backs on her thighs was so smooth too… FOCUS MAN! He shifted her weight, freeing a hand to open the gate to his clan compound. He peeked inside. There wasn’t anyone standing on the inside… Toru must’ve drawn the short straw, slacker. It worked in his favor though, best not to look a gift horse in the mouth. </p><p>He slipped in, quickly moving off the lit path that led farther into the woods. The land his clan possessed was the largest out of Kohona. If you kept to the designated walkway it would lead you half a mile further into the trees before you would see the first home. </p><p>The main misconception about his family was that they were crash and animalistic all of the time. While it was definitely a large portion of what their beliefs and customs, it by no means meant they lived in huts. Each member got a ‘place’ in the pack dynamics in order to claim their turf.  If you were stronger, bolder, and more physically inclined you place farther up in the food chain. It was just how his clan had always worked, just like any other pack you would find out in the world. Everyone has their place, and they were more than welcome to change where they stood as well. </p><p>Every year during the Blaze, a week before their heat, the males and the females in the clan would separate and move to opposite sides of the property to earn their ‘place’. A person's place was determined by their abilities and their ability to fight. The omega’s started first, mostly young people in their early to late teens, then it was the subordinate class of your average 20-35 year old ninja and common folk alike, the few betas, and then anyone who wanted to challenge the alpha was welcome to do so. Most years there wasn’t much struggle near the top, it mostly remained among the bottom. The only year he could remember struggle was the year his father died. Some of the males hadn't even waited until the Blaze, it had been a bloody few months. With no regulation, it had quickly turned into a game of ambush warfare. </p><p>When the Blaze did start no one had expected to put his hat in the ring, He wasn't even supposed to have come out into the woods. He had been quickly beaten back to the house, with only a few scratches, along with the life long lesson of minding his place. There had been no Alpha to win out that year, simply because  none of them wanted to submit to his mother, and his mother wasn’t one to just lay down and spread her legs for any male. It had been that way since he was eight. His mother was the Alpha of the whole pack, and no one questioned it. Now that he was 24, it was now his turn to step into that position. But he lacked a very important thing. An Alpha Bitch to run alongside him. As soon as he took his place, his mother would become one of the Elder Members and she would no longer have to be part of the Blaze.<br/>That would leave him without a mate, and if he didn’t want his pack to descend into hormone induced chaos, he would have to find one before the Blaze even began. </p><p>As he rounded the knoll that sloped into the clan house’s backyard, he spotted movement on the porch….</p><p>“Hey ma! Kiba kidnapped some blonde chick and it looks like she passed out. That’s some kinda nasty fetish you got their bro. “ Hana giggled, the obvious blush on her cheeks revealing that she had had far too much.</p><p>“My little man! He used to just bring home mud and wet dog smell! He’s so grown up! Does that mean I’m going to get grand-pups to spoil after this Heat!?” Tsume played along… also drunk.</p><p>They’re probably the reason I have a thing for rowdy women…</p><p>“That isn’t what this is and you know it Hana. I just happened to find her passed out cold and since I don’t know who she is or where she’s from, I thought maybe waking up here would be better than waking up in the drunk tank ya?” Kiba sighed, Adjusting his grip on the heavy mystery kunoichi on his back. </p><p>“Still doesn’t make me regret what I'm saying,” Hana stood with a sway “ You’re a perv with a tendency towards no-good blondes ya? Remember that girl with the mind tricks from that clan? Oh what w-was her name… you know who I’m talking about. You just don't have any restraints when it comes to them, although this one  is even prettier than the last!” She teased, stumbling up to him and looking over his tall shoulder. She grabbed the blonde's chin.</p><p>“Actually she looks a little famil---”</p><p>“DONT touch her.” He growled, baring his canines in warning.</p><p>His sister sobered nearly instantly. “ Now you watch it. You may be the next pack leader by default, but that doesnt mean I won't knock you down pup! I’m still your elder sibling.” She growled back. “What the hell is wrong with you?! You don’t even know this chick and you’re gonna get territorial with me?!!” </p><p>“Stop it you two.” </p><p>They both turned to Tsume and felt a sliver of fear go down their respective spines.</p><p>“I’m the Alpha Bitch around here still, I’m not cold or dead yet, I say who stays in the house and I make the decisions.” She marched towards her wayward children. As soon as she was within reach of the blonde Kiba reacted again, taking a step back and baring his teeth. He didn’t growl this time, but the direct eye contact showed he wouldn’t back down. The hair on the back of his neck raised ever so slightly. He didn’t know why he was so set on her not being touched…</p><p>Unless…</p><p> “KIba! You little prick, you’ve got some nerve giving attitude like that towards mo-”</p><p>“Shush Hana… I think what we have here is Kiba’s choice in Alpha mate….” Hana instantly silenced, knowing the importance of this moment. Her kid brother was slower to the realization. The blood was rushing in his ears, and all he was seeing was the movement of their lips. His instincts were threatening to take over. HIDE PROTECT KEEP MATE were the only thoughts blaring through his skull.</p><p>Kiba took another step backwards, his grip on the woman's thighs tightened. THREAT </p><p>“Hey hey hey… calm down Kiba. Deep breath. We aren’t gonna hurt her, we just want a closer lo--” The placating hands put forth were quickly snapped at. He could hear a deep rumbling but He couldn’t figure out where it was coming from. It was just making the situation all the more tense… It grew louder.</p><p>“Back-up Hana, he’s clearly not thinking straight… maybe that girl has some clan affiliation similar to ours. Can’t you smell it? She kicked straight into heat, maybe it was Kiba touching her, or maybe it.. Maybe she's willing to be his Bonded. Her body and scent are making him go wild. Get Akamaru, but move away slowly. If he gets riled up he might run, and we wouldn’t catch up with him for a while.” </p><p>Hana slowly straightened, and took a few small steps backwards, and blew out a quickly sharp whistle, to call Akamaru. But as soon as the sound left her lips...Kiba was gone.</p><p>“No! I meant go physically…. Well, hope that girl is ready or even knows about this whole thing, otherwise it’s gonna be a hell of a shock. Better let Lady Tsunade know that we have a situation here. UGH….. You pups are just too much! When am I gonna get to retire and drink sake if all I do is clean up messes…” She grumbled, walking into the house and slamming the sliding door behind her.</p><p>“YOU made him start! Have fun sleeping on the porch pup!” Yelled Tsume. “Just think of this as punishment for sticking your nose where it doesn’t belong.” She said teasingly. </p><p>“MA!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Sweeter Than Honey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Really started to re-edit this story and it has changed completely from what it was…. It’s definitely better than it was before lmfao. Hope that translates a little and ya’ll enjoy it!</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;&gt;</p><p>Naru could feel the vibrations against her chest, a low menacing sound filled her ears.. Why am I so hot….</p><p>She heard a sharp whistle and felt herself flying. No... she couldn't fly. What in the world…  The low rumble was gone now, and the wind whipping around her made it hard to open her eyes. She snuggled into the warmth that was in front of her, feeling the chill in the autumn air. The hands on her thighs tightened her hold.</p><p>WHAT… Who the hell is touching me?! </p><p>Her eyes flew open, only to have her blonde locks fly into them. SHIT SHIT SHIT She struggled against the hold momentarily, the panic rising back up.</p><p>“Stop moving, you’ll make us fall.” The man holding her spoke. His voice was gruff but familiar, but she felt heat pierce through her core at the sound of it. They stopped short and suddenly her back was against the bark of a tree.</p><p>“Wha-” was the only sound to leave her mouth, before a pair of lips crashed into her own. Her body hummed, and the electric touch of the strangers mouth on her own made her quiver. The rough hands that had held onto the backs of her thighs, were now on her waist holding her prisoner against the tree. She felt the heat from earlier crash back in full force, and she felt her lips move against his. The panic she felt was quickly forgotten as she melted fully into the embrace. The hands left her hips and moved up her sides, tracing light patterns with sharp nails.</p><p>Sharp nails…</p><p>She broke the kiss with a gasp, “ Kiba… what are you-” his mouth was back on hers, his tongue twisting into her mouth, depriving her of oxygen in the best way. She moaned, unable to help herself. The sheer pleasure from just this kiss was incredible, she had never been kissed like this before. She moved her hands to the back of his neck unconsciously, deepening the kiss they shared. </p><p>Kiba’’s hands moved up into her hair, pulling his mouth from her’s to start attacking the side of her neck. Naru let out another moan, the heat between her legs growing quickly. What is Happening?? I don’t feel like it’s a bad thing, but he doesn’t even know who I am. He needs to know the truth before we get further into this… otherwise he may never forgive me for tricking him. He thinks I’m just some strange girl he can have a one night stand with and never think about it again.<br/>
“Ki-Kiba… there’s something I-I need to tel--”</p><p>“I know Naru,” he growled out,” I’ve known ever since your heat started. Everything clicked,” he growled out, still lavishing her neck with attention. “I don’t care that you've been hiding, you can tell me your reasons later. I. Need. You. Now.” </p><p>Kiba brought his hands to the collar of her dress and ripped, exposing her collarbone and chest, exposing her to the elements and his mouth. He couldn’t wait, he had just enough of his mind left to converse and explain, but if he didn't have her soon he would just become a frenzy of instincts. </p><p>“Naru in my clan we have something called the Bonded. Do you remember learning about it in the academy?” </p><p>Naru tried to think back, a certainly hard task in many ways. Between Kiba pressing against her and the inferno raging in her lower stomach, she could vaguely recall the clan history course. Most things about private clans aren't shared, except for ones that had previously influenced the village's history. </p><p>“I-I remember yes,” she panted, “ it’s when you find a mate that you want t-to stay with…”</p><p>The path of his hands quickly pulled her attention forward. His work calloused hand had trailed up from her thighs and was now teasingly running along the hem of her panties. Her mostly non-existent lace panties stood no chance against the wild Inu man. His instincts had nearly taken him over, his pupils were now slit and dilated, the smell of her body driving him nearly over the edge.”</p><p>“Are you okay with that?” Even though she had given him a mostly correct answer, he couldn't find it in himself to correct her or further educate her while his fingers inched closer to her core. I bet she tastes sweet. He withdrew his hand suddenly, bringing it up to his face, and inhaled deeply. Ignoring the surprised gasp from the female in front of him.  She smells like honey… </p><p>His lips were back on her throat, no longer waiting for her response. His canine’s slid against the crook of her neck roughly, and he felt her tense. She wouldn’t… he knew little about the mating practices of foxes, but they were still canines. When partners would close together in strength and a good match… the female would run, not in a true attempt to get away, but more of a hormone induced game of chase. </p><p>If she ran. He would catch her. Pin her. And fuck the hell out of her, until she couldn't walk. He would breed this bitch and she would be his forever. His throbbing erection grew even harder at the thought. He could taste the heat of her cunt on his tongue, and the thought of racing behind her was thrilling. </p><p>“Are you gonna run Naru?” He growled low, nipping the lobe of her ear. “Better make up your mind or you won't have a chance to…”He grabbed her hips, purposefully tearing at the fabric.</p><p>“You’ll be mine by the end of the night. All you’ll be able to think about is me inside you. About how far my cock reaches, all you’ll hear is the sound of my balls slapping against your clit while I fuck you like an animal.”</p><p>Naru let out a breathy moan/whine and felt her wetness start to run down her inner thighs. All she wanted was for him to mount her and just destroy her pussy.</p><p>Naru turned closer, slowly pulling away from the bark of the tree. Kiba stiffened, ready to lunge after her. He did not expect to feel her soft, warm tongue trail up from the base of his neck to just beneath his ear…”I can't wait for you to catch me..” her sultry voice toned. And then she nipped him with her canine, hard enough to draw blood. He growled and moved to wrap his arms around the blonde, but she had already bolted. He scented, easily picking up the blazing trail she left.</p><p>With a rustle of wind, he lunged through the tree’s moving astonishing speed.</p><p>“Slippery Fox.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>